Dimensions
The Dimensions are a set of rooms in Club Penguin. They are somewhere in space, not actually on Club Penguin Island. The Orange Puffle came from another dimension. The Dimensions are mostly seen at the April Fools' Party 2012 and April Fools' Party 2011. Some dimensions are silly, some are serious, and some are just plain weird. What will you find in the box universe? Description During the April Fools' Party 2011 and April Fools' Party 2012, there were many dimensions to discover. In late 2012, Club Penguin will add a few new dimensions, and keep the current dimensions permanent and for all penguins, according to an email. *The Desert Dimension was a barren rocky scenery. If you moved horizontally, it would go from day to night. *The Stair Dimension was a variation of Escher's 'House of Stairs'. You moved upside down in this, and you would sit in the opposite direction. *The Space Dimension was a planet-themed one. You could add your own decorations in this, and they made sounds when your cursor moved over them. *The Candy Dimension was a sweet one. If you threw a snowball in this area, you would have received a Stamp. *The Cream Soda Dimension was a series of islands. This would have been Rockhopper's favourite one and you could move from island to island via the barrels. *The A Silly Place was the main party room from the previous April Fools' Party. If you told great jokes, you got a high score and became the King of April Fools'! *The Doodle Dimension was a sheet of paper. You looked like a drawing in this, and your hat made a little doodle above your head, too. *The A Strange Dimension was a peculiar one. This was only available to penguins who got the Box Costume, and you got a Delivery Suit. *The Orange Puffle Dimension is where Orange Puffles first came from. There is an Orange Lake, and orange puffle that eats you, and a wagon throne. *The Zany Dimension is a fun house place. You can turn small or huge on a large path. There was silly statues and craziness! *The Black Hole Dimension has a secret Box Agency HQ and an evil lair, possibly for evil creatures who find their way into the dimension. This dimension will be available in late 2012, as well as the other ones listed below. *The Alternate Dimension is an upside-down version of Club Penguin Island. *The Dimension Dimension has no real purpose. Rookie's box home is located here. *The Woopie Cushion Dimension is full of, well... woopie cushions. If you stand on one, it will make a sound. *The Future Dimension is a distopian Club Penguin. All Dimensions (except the Box Dimension) were only available to Members until late 2012, when new dimensions will be added and current ones from past April Fools' parties will become permanent. Trivia *There are 13 dimensions accessible in the Club Penguin game. *Rookie is mostly spotted in the dimensions. Gallery Dimensionportalbeach2012.png|The entrance to the dimensions at Puffle Parties. This entrance will be permanent during Fall 2012. Boxdimensionpufleparty2012.png|Box Dimension at Puffle Parties. Portalboxinigloo2012.png|Box Portal. Confirmationdimensions2012.png|Confirmation of new dimensions in Fall 2012. Screenshot 713.png|Access to Box Dimension at April Fools' Party 2012. Screenshot_686.png|The Box Dimension Screenshot_687.png|The Desert Dimension Screenshot_688.png|The Stair Dimension Screenshot_689.png|The Space Dimension Screenshot_690.png|The Candy Dimension Screenshot_691.png|The Orange Puffle Dimension Screenshot_692.png|A Strange Dimension Screenshot_693.png|The Cream Soda Dimension Screenshot_694.png|A Silly Place Screenshot_695.png|The Doodle Dimension Screenshot_696.png|The Zany Funhouse Dimension Alien Mothership Astronaut Central | group2 =A Silly Place | list2 = A Silly Place Ballpit Room Fun House | group3 =Box Dimension | list3 = Box Dimension Hall of Boxes Box Store | group4 =Doodle Dimension | list4 = Doodle Dimension Giant Canvas Art Studio | group6 =Desert Dimension | list6 = Desert Dimension Saloon Puffle Stable | group7 =Candy Dimension | list7 = Candy Dimension Bowl of Ice Cream Lolly Pop Hill | group8 =A Strange Dimension | list8 = A Strange Dimension Box Portal Activation Chamber Random Location | group9 =Stair Dimension | list9 = Stair Dimension Upside Down Room Spinning Stair Room | group10 =Dimension Dimension | list10 = Dimension Dimension Rookie's Box Home Robot Test Facility | group11 =Black Hole Dimension | list11 = Black Hole Dimension Evil Lair Box Agency HQ | group12 =Alternate Dimension | list12 = Alternate Dimension | group13 =Cream Soda Dimension | list13 = Cream Soda Dimension Soda Shop Pool of Cream Soda }} Category:Dimensions Category:Dimensions Category:Orange Puffle Category:2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:April Fools Party